


Chris Argent

by stonerskittles



Series: Tumblr Drabbles 2k15 [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Slavery, Angst, Canon Compliant, Incest, Multi, Pre teen wolf, Sibling Incest, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 02:36:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3833830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stonerskittles/pseuds/stonerskittles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the <a href="http://halereyes.tumblr.com/post/112066275356/multi-ship-meme-send-me-the-name-of-a-character">multi ship meme.</a></p>
<p>Chapter 1 - Chris x Isaac<br/>Chapter 2 - Chris x Kate<br/>Chapter 3 - Chris x Stiles<br/>Chapter 4 - Allison x Chris<br/>Chapter 5 - Chris x Peter</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chris x Isaac

Chris scans the room with disinterest,  fingers tapping on his thigh absently. There was a blonde omega that caught his eye in the next room, but he’d prefer a male. Allison already has a female - a stubborn omega named Caitlin - and has demanded something different.

So far, none have impressed him, and his daughter will have only the best.

Newer wolves stare him down, lips pulled back in a snarl. Others cower in the corner, years of abuse and neglect making them wary, and rightfully so. While Chris doesn’t treat his slaves poorly, he knows many people that do.

“Have you came to a decision?” An employee asks. Matt, his name tag reads.

“Not yet,” he waves a hand dismissively, a subtle attempt to get the worker to leave.

“We have a fine selection of younger males,” Matt smiles predatorily, and Chris can almost smell the arousal coming off of him. “If that’s what you’re into.”

Chris smiles back tightly. Allison  _would_ like a younger male, someone close to her own age. “Of course.”

Matt leads him to the another room which he unlocks with a key.

It’s appalling.

The room has full of cages, each containing a boy. Some look nearly legal, but Chris also sees a kid in diapers near the end of the room.

He turns his attention to the older boys, fighting off a grimace.

There’s a young man that catches his eye, hair buzzed and clutching the hand of a boy with shaggy hair. His eyes flash blue when he notices Chris looking at him, scooting to the edge of his cage, but not out of fear. The boy tried to cover the other male in their shared cage, a futile task but brave.

“They couldn’t be separated,” Matt says, practically leaning on Chris. “Kept trying to bite the guards, so we put them together.”

Chris hums, and turns away from the pair. They sound like trouble.

Next to them is a single male, lanky and folded over in his too small cage. He doesn’t look at Chris, but a little to his left and down, so he’s obviously been trained.

Chris steps up to the cage and the boy flinches but doesn’t move, can’t really, but he finally meets Chris’ eyes.

“I want him.”


	2. Chris x Kate

Kate tips her head back and moans, purposely loud and obscene, the sound echoing in the room.

“Shh,” Chris hisses, placing a hand firmly around her mouth as he rocks into her, his cock hitting all the right places. “You’ll wake Dad up.”

She smirks against Chris’ hand, clenching around him and he groans deeply, rhythm faltering for a moment. Her brother is so fun to tease, so quick to rise to the bait.

“Careful little brother,” she says when he moves his hand to press it against the headboard for leverage. “You don’t want Dad to see us, do you?”

“You’ll be the death of me,” Chris mutters in her ear, snakes a hand between them to rub at her clit roughly.

_Probably,_  Kate thinks as she comes.


	3. Chris x Stiles

“Bend over.”

Stiles shivers as he obeys, resting his elbows on Mr Argent’s desk as the older man tugs his boxers down.

“I want you to count,” Chris says, cupping an ass cheek with his large hand, thumb rubbing along the crease of his thigh. “Can you do that for me?”

He nods wordlessly, nipples hard against the desk, and Chris’ hand comes down hard on his rear.

“Answer me.”

“Yes,” Stiles’s voice is rough, hoarse from where Chris fucked his face.

Chris slaps him again, softer this time. “Good boy. One.”

“One,” Stiles repeats as his cock twitches. “Two.”


	4. Allison x Chris

Chris downs his shot, pours himself another one.

“Oh, Daddy,” he hears and Chris winces, shuts his eyes quickly as he drinks the whiskey.

“Leave me alone,” Chris begs, forgoing the glass and chugging the alcohols straight from the bottle.

It burns all the way down, but Chris can barely feel it. Hardly feels anything anymore since his baby girl died.

“Dad,” the voice says, and someone’s laying a hand on his shoulder.

Chris is up in an instant, chair falling back with how quickly he moves and he turns to Allison –  _not_  Allison, a hallucination. “Leave me the fuck alone,” he snarls, throwing the bottle at the wall.

Allison starts to cry, and that’s it. Chris sinks to his knees, sobbing into his hands.


	5. Chris x Peter

Chris laughs as Peter pins him against the wall, gets a nice grip on the other boys jacket to pull him in, connect their lips in a bruising kiss.

“We don’t have much time,” Chris whispers, deftly popping the button on Peter’s pants. “My father expects me to be back in ten minutes.”

“I only need five,” Peter replies, rocking his hips into Chris’ hand. “Maybe three.”

“What about me?” Chris teases, jerking Peter off with smooth and even pulls of his cock.

Peter is breathing hard already, letting out harsh breaths against his neck. “I’ll blow you next time.”

“Damn right you will.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://halereyes.tumblr.com/)


End file.
